New Things (Rewrite)
by grimtoast
Summary: Five years after the end of her relationship with the only man she ever loved, Raven is back in the town that houses both the memories of great times and those that caused the downfall of her romance with the one and only prince of Charming town. Will she be able to handle the stress of her return? Or will she end up on the wrong side of the knife called love?
1. Green eyes

**Disclaimer**. I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. All rights go to Kurt Sutter and the rightful creators. The only things I own are the Romano family, a few plot points, and a few miner OC's.

* * *

This story will contain mature content. Including drug use, foul language, mentions of/abuse, sexual content, and dark themes. The first time one of these things happens, I will put a warning on that chapter, and if it is something particularly dark you will be warned

* * *

This chapter has **NOT** been edited.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Tapping his knuckles on the bar top, Jax waited for the prospect to hand him a beer. They had just gotten out of church, and he needed a cold one.

Not only did they have to deal with their warehouse getting blown to bits, but he had a bad feeling that something was wrong with his ex-wife, who was carrying his first child. He couldn't explain it, just something in his gut was telling him something was wrong. Which was why he had asked his mother to go and check up on Wendy this morning

"Jax,"

He had just taken a sip of his beer when Steel, a black-haired enforcer, pointed to the monitors above the bar

"Shit" taking one last swig, Jax hurriedly put the beer down and went outside to see what was wrong with his mother

"What's wrong?" he asked, slowing to a stop in front of his mother, Clay, and Steel stood on either side of him. The look on her face said it all

"It's Wendy."

* * *

Anger and worry made his gut clench. Wendy, his ex-wife and the woman carrying his child, had overdosed and was now in the hospital. He had no idea what happened to his kid, and that only made him worry more. His son could be dead for all he knew 'Stop' he could not think like that, he had to have hope that all would be okay

Jax, his mother, Clay, Steel, Chibs, and Bobby stormed through the halls of St. Thomas as they looked for Wendy's room. Speaking of, he could see the woman in question, lying in a hospital bed hooked up to several different machines, in a room at the end of the hall

As they got closer to her room, Clay, Steel, Chibs, and Bobby hung back, giving the mother and son duo room to talk to the doctor, who had left the room to meet them when she saw them coming down the hall.

He could feel his heart stop. Those green eyes could only belong to one woman, someone he never thought he'd see again. because the last time he had, they were filled with tears as their owner screamed at him to leave her alone

Swallowing the urge to question what she was doing here and why she was back, Jax stopped in front of her and rained in shock at seeing her again, his face one of worry instead of shock

"What happened?" he asked, staring into those green eyes that had haunted his dreams for the past five years

The woman released a sigh before straightening her form and telling him about what had happened to the woman lying mere feet from them, only a thin glass wall keeping them out "Her hands and feet were full of tracks. The tox reports aren't back yet, but its most likely crank,"

His heart sank. That couldn't be good news for his son. He may not have been a doctor, but even he knew that drugs and pregnant women did not go together. He braced himself for bad news, "The baby?"

"He was born ten weeks premature. they had to do an emergency c-section."

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. It already didn't sound good for his kid, and he was pretty sure there was more she hadn't told him yet. He could feel his mother squeeze his shoulder with a ringed hand, offering her support without saying anything

Looking over to the side, Raven took a moment to compose herself. It seemed his appearance had rattled her just as much as hers did to him "He was born with a congenital heart defect and a tear in his abdomen, being premature and the hole in his stomach is from the drugs but, the C.H.D is a,"

"Family flaw," Gemma said, stepping closer to her son. speaking up for the first time since they had gotten there

Smiling softly, Raven continued, "either one would be serious on their

own, but not life-threatening, together, however," pausing as she looked into his blue eyes and took a deep breath, "Dr. Namid gives him a 20% chance."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did, he could feel his heart drop. It felt like it was going to fall out of his chest

"I'm, sorry Jax," Raven said softly. Her rose-colored lips formed a small smile as her eyes shined with uncertainty. She was worried he would reject her. That he would push his anger at the events that had happened that morning, onto her

He could feel the anger slowly replacing the worry he had felt. Now that he knew what was wrong with his son, he couldn't help but want to beat in the fucker's face in who sold to a pregnant woman

"I can take you back to see him, Jax."

To consumed with thoughts of revenge, he could bearly make out Raven's words. He heard just enough to be able to reply, "Abel, his name is Abel." walking towards the doors that led to the parking lot, Jax ignored the shouts of his mother. He had a job to do. and then, only then could he be here to be with his son.

* * *

Raven could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest. It had been so long since she had seen him that she almost forgot the way he could make her feel with just a look. But the look in his eyes just then was, whoever ended up on the other side of his fury would be in bad shape.

Pushing the thoughts of worry from her mind, she turned towards Gemma, who was staring down the hall her son had disappeared through

"Come on Gemma, and I'll take you to see your grandson," Raven said quietly, bringing the older woman out of her staring match with the heavy metal doors. In doing so, Raven had managed to bring the woman's glare onto herself.

Gemma's glare softened when her words registered, taking a moment to look over the younger woman. The lanky, skinny teenaged girl had grown to be a beautiful, confident woman with a warm look, and a kind face.

It seemed like only yesterday that the green-eyed beauty had stormed into the hospital and demanded to see her brother, who at the time had been in an accident that had forced him to be hospitalized. In doing so she had, unknowingly, caught her oldest and only living son's interest.

"Yeah, that would be good," she said, snapping herself from her thoughts as she followed the black haired woman down the hall, hoping that her grandson would pull through, he was a Teller after all.

* * *

**:** Thanks for reading! **:**


	2. Welcome home

This chapter has **NOT** been edited.

* * *

It had been so long since she had been in Charming. The small town hadn't changed much since she was last here. the same shops lined the main street. Floyd's still open and going strong across the road from Glorianna's salon. Hannah's dinner is still on the corner of the street with families enjoying the warm air of early fall. And of course, the Motorcycle Club that pretty much owned the town.

The Club, Sons of Anarchy, or Samcro, as they were called in town. have been in Charming since the '70s, and you either loved them or hated them. And with two of her siblings' fully patched members, Raven wouldn't be able to get rid of them if she tried, not that she wanted to. No, despite moving from the small town she called home. She never would have stayed gone, not with her sister and brother living there, or the man who she still held very dear to her heart.

Jax Teller was a man she thought of almost every day while she was away. Even though he had been the one to tell her to leave, he had told her that he didn't want her anymore. She still couldn't help the way she felt.

Sighing softly, Raven grabbed her cup of coffee and headed back to work and to hopefully forget the pain her heart was in.

* * *

"Ms. Case," Raven called to the woman, knocking against the door firmly before walking into the woman's room. "How are you feeling today?" keeping her voice calm and quiet, she looked over the woman lying in front of her. Her brown eyes were sunken in and had an almost empty look, her cheeks were hollow, and her skin was pale. overall she looked every bit the junkie going through withdrawals she was. But Raven thought that with her son being born, that he might be just the thing she needed to get her act together

"A little better than yesterday, Doc," she said, moving to sit up, even though she had a hard time doing so, she didn't want to ask Raven for help.

"Well, that's good," giving Wendy a soft smile, she began looking over the blonde's vitals, keeping the smile on her lips as she did. "The sooner you get better and the sooner you can see your son," Raven told her, knowing that the woman would need motivation if she wanted to turn her life around. And her child would hopefully be what she needed.

"Hey, Doc?"

Looking up from the clipboard in her hand, Raven met the worried brown eyes of the blonde lying in the bed, "Yes?" she said, setting the chart back into its rightful place.

"Can you- how- Is Abel okay? have you seen him?" tears had started to gather in her eyes as she thought of the tiny baby that she had almost killed

Understanding what it was she was asking, Raven gave her a bright smile, "I saw him yesterday, and I heard that his first surgery is happening, right now I believe" glancing at the clock above the door she saw it was a little past ten in the morning, "I can let you know how it goes if Jax doesn't, if you would like?"

"Please! if you wouldn't mind," shaking her head, she looked away from the brunette doctor and toward the window, "I don't think Jax wants anything to do with me, and I don't blame him."

Knowing that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, Raven changed the subject.

"Well as long as you keep to the way you are, I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time," giving the blonde one last smile as she left the room to go and check with her other patients.

* * *

When Raven got done with visiting some of her patients, she wasn't expecting to be ambushed by the biker matriarch. but here she was staring down the mother of her the man she loves

"Not a call, a letter, email, nothing. The only reason I even knew you were still alive was because of your brother and sister" standing with her hands on her hips Gemma looked every bit the intimidating woman she was. She had almost forgotten how scary the woman could be when people didn't keep in touch.

"I'm sorry, Gemma, I should have called" knowing there was no way to get out of this any other way. Raven told the older woman exactly what she wanted to hear. Even after all these years, she still knew how to deal with the queen

Rolling her eyes, Gemma huffed and cracked a small smirk: "Just don't let it happen again, or I will track you down and beat it into your head."

Shaking her head, Raven chuckled lightly, "Of that, I have no doubt."

After a momentary lapse of silence, Gemma spoke up, "You know, I expect you that sister of yours to be at my house tonight, and you better not be late." Not giving the other woman a chance to reply, Gemma turned on her heal and headed for the elevator. And right before she was out of earshot, Raven heard her say, "Welcome home."

* * *

"Jax," Raven called out softly. She had just finished her final rounds for the night when the familiar blond in a kutte had caught her eye. When he looked up she could see the uncertainty in his blue eyes. He was standing in front of the room his son had been in for the past few days

"I don't know if I can do this, Ray."

Her heart skipped a beat when he called her by her old nickname. He was really the only one who called her that, and she had missed the way it sounded coming from his lips

The last time she had seen Jax,- before the other day- had been over five years ago. And he hadn't changed much, physically at least. she hadn't been around him enough to tell if he was the same man he was before. but something told her that he had changed since the last time they saw one another.

After the disaster that was the fight on the day she left, she didn't talk to him, not by choice. The few times she had reached out, he had denied her calls. She only knew what her sister would tell her when she would come up for their weekly lunch dates.

but seeing him here now, looking defeated, tugged out her heart. because no matter what happened between the two in the past. She would always care for him. He would always be a part of her family

putting her hand on his shoulder, she turned him toward her. She couldn't stand to see that look in his eyes "Jax, you are the only one that he has. he needs you right now," taking a chance that he wouldn't reject her touch, Raven brought her hands up and sat them on his cheeks. Her green eyes locked onto his blue ones.

* * *

He was just standing there. He knew he should move, get close and get an actual look at his son, but he couldn't move, it was like his muscles just froze. He wouldn't admit it to any of the guys, but he was scared. He didn't know what was going to happen to his kid, sure, the doctor said that he should be okay now, but they wouldn't know anything until next week

Finally, getting the ability to walk again, he took slow steps to the box that was keeping his son alive. "Oh god," his voice was quiet as he stared at the tiny form that was his kid. It was the first time he was seeing his son, and he didn't know what to do.

"He'll be okay Jax, he's a fighter," Raven said softly, setting her hand on his shoulder. She had given him a minute before joining him. Even though they had ended on pretty rocky land when she left for med school. There was no denying that they would always care for one another.

Bringing her hand from his shoulder to his mouth, he placed a kiss on her knuckles and just held her hand as they looked at the tiny baby fighting for his life.

* * *

I know that this is a little short and maybe not the greatest. But I will have chapter three up soon. So just bear with me. and as always

**:** Thanks for reading! **:**


	3. These things don't happen

This chapter has **NOT** been edited

**Disclaimer:** I am not, nor do I speak Italian. So if any of these translations are wrong I am sorry.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, wiping his hand over his eyes. He tried to remember why he felt like this. His brain was a little foggy after dinner at his mom's place.

He remembered being surprised that Raven had been there with her sister when he got there. He was sure his mother would hold a grudge agest her like did with tara. After all, the only ones who knew the truth about Raven's sudden departure, were him, Raven, and maybe her brother, Gear, but he definitely wasn't sure. He definitely knew that Her younger siblings didn't know about the real reason. and there was no way he was going to tell his mother about it. that was probably something the both of them would take to their grave.

After leaving his mother's house, he turned and went back to the clubhouse. After spending so much time with the woman he loved, he had to do something to get her out of his head. Unfortunately -like all the times before - it didn't work. He still imagined Raven under him instead of the brunette croweater with blue eyes. That was another thing. None of the croweaters had eyes like hers.

He froze when he felt the body next to him stir. He couldn't really remember much after the first round. But judging from the way she was cuddled ageist him, he must have really been out of it. Standing from the bed, he bent down and grabbed his discarded jeans from the floor and tugged them on. "Get up and get out" he barked at the naked woman lying in his bed.

After Raven left, he had a different woman in his bed almost every night, sometimes two, but he always made them leave. When they stayed, they clung to him. and thought that it meant they were more special than the rest

"Aw, but baby, I was thinking we could go for round four," she purred, slipping her hand to lay on his chest. She had to look up at him as she barely made it to shoulder. Raven could stare him directly in the eye with only a slight tilt of her chin. 'Fuck' there he went, thinking of Raven again. ever since she had come back, it was like everything reminded him or made him think of her.

"Naw, darlin' I'm alright," he said, grabbing her hand, he slid it off of his chest and walked towards his bathroom, knowing that the woman would be out of his dorm by the time he got out.

* * *

"You could have told me your sister was back in town," Jax had been waiting to talk to Steel, the black-haired enforcer, had been out of town for the past couple of days so He hadn't been able to talk to the man. Steel was Raven's brother, so He would have known that she was back in town before anyone else, and yet he hadn't told anyone. jax had to get blindsided when he saw her at the hospital the other day "It would have been nice to know beforehand."

The man just smirked and downed the rest of his beer before looking over at the blonde headed V.P. "Yeah, I could have," he stood and grinned at the slightly shorter man. "But, that wouldn't have been as fun." with that he turned and left the clubhouse, leaving the blonde sat at the bar shaking his head

"Prospect, grab me a beer" he was going to need one, or ten.

The sound of his voice made her turn. She had been back in town for about a week but the man before her had left right after she had gotten home. Something about a run for the club. But he was back now and that was all she cared about.

"Mia sorella maggiore, sei bellissima come sempre. My big sister, you look beautiful as always." He said, his lips pulled back into a perfect smile, as he spoke in their native tongue

It had been a while since she had last seen her brother. Thea came up to visit her almost every week. But her brothers often got tied up in club business. so she didn't get to see them as often as she would have liked

As they often did, Raven slipped back into using their native language. Most of the time they would only sub a few words. But there were times when they didn't use English at all. mainly when they didn't want others listening to their conversations. "Acciaio, sono contento che tu sia tornato sano e salvo. Steel, I'm glad you're back safe," she said, grinning just as bight as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; she had to stand a little taller so she could reach. While she was tall for a woman, her brother was tall for a man. standing at six three. Steel wasn't a tiny man by any means. He was almost entirely muscle and was a force to be reckoned with. "What are you doing here, I thought you were going to fun town?" Thea had been talking about it for days. Fun town was one of her little sister's favorite things, and she had been pretty bummed when Raven told her she had to work on the day they were going.

"I am," he laughed, taking a seat in one of the chairs that lined the walls. "If I didn't, I'm pretty sure Thea would kill me. I just got back into town this morning and I thought I would see my favorite older sister"

"I'm your only older sister" rolling her eyes, she took the seat next to him. She only had a few minutes before she had to get back to work, but she would spend them catching up with her brother.

* * *

It had been an okay day, not many patients to deal with, and only a few stitches in a young boy's leg. Wendy was doing better after someone had given her crank, to which Raven had her suspicions, but she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't be able to prove it anyway.

But then just an hour or so before she was done for the day was when the day had gone from okay, to worse.

"Dr. Romano"

Turning her head, Raven looked at one of the nurses that she shared a shift with: "Yes?" she asked, idly filling out the clipboard in her hands.

"You're needed in room 2-22-"

Giving the nurse a questioning look raven thanked the woman before making her way to the room she needed to be in. wondering what they needed her for, and why hadn't they called her of the intercom. The only thing she could come up with was that someone wanted it to be kept on the down low.

Standing in front of room 2-22, she knocked lightly against the door, alerting the occupants to her arrival. Instead of opening the door herself, someone pulled the door open and held it open for her. She did well in not letting the surprise on her face when she saw Elliott Oswald holding it for her. she made sure to keep a soft smile on her face as she greeted the young girl in the hospital bed

"Hi, Tristen. I'm Doctor Romano, I'm going to ask you a few questions if that's alright?"

Inside, it felt like her insides were tearing in two as she looked at the bused child sitting on the bed. Things like this weren't supposed to happen in Charming, the sons made sure of that. and yet here she was, looking over the young girl that had just been raped. She was just a kid, only thirteen. It made her feel sick.

Sure, being a doctor - and the sister of a son - she was used to seeing some pretty nasty stuff, but this was different. Things like this didn't happen. Someone needed to find the man who did this. He needed to be found and stopped before he could do this again.

* * *

I am so sorry for the wait between the chapters! Hopefully, this won't happen again, but sometimes life gets in the way. anyways I'll try to have chapter four up as soon as possible!

**:** Thanks for reading! **:**

**janshanr:** I am going to at least loosely follow the show plot with a few of my own things added in of course! But it is not my plan to just replace Tara with Raven. there may be a few things that Tara did that she will do. but I will try to keep Tara and Raven from each other in that way. and Tara will appear in this story at some point.


	4. Justice for the kid

This chapter has NOT been edited

* * *

She was pacing and she knew she was. but she couldn't help it. Just knowing that someone who could rape little girls was out there on the loose in Charming had her wired so tightly that she was afraid she might snap. She had barely gotten sleep the night before. She had been up since 4 that morning.

Glancing at the clock, she figured that she had waited long enough for Steel to be up. Her brother - like her sister - didn't like getting up in the morning, but she guessed that he had to be now, as the garage where he worked was open. If he wasn't, there was someone else she could call

"Come on pick up. pick up" she muttered under her breath. She held the phone in one hand while chewing on her other thumb, a bad habit that she couldn't shake

She didn't have to go to work, she would have gone and woken him up herself. But she couldn't. Instead, she dialed the number Gemma had given her the other night at dinner

When the automated voice told her to leave a message, she didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed, that she didn't have to talk to him. sure they had been nice to each other when they had been together. But after being away from someone for so long, she wasn't sure where they stood. he could hate her guts for all she knew.

Pressing the deny button, she collapsed into the armchair that she had been walking in front of. She took a deep breath, she needed to calm down and think things through. acting irrationally would get her nowhere. she had to stay calm and go about it smoothly. Karen had already made it clear she wanted this to stay low, she didn't want everybody to know the truth. even if she wouldn't admit it, everyone knew it was a small town, and as they say, news travels fast in a small town. The only thing that Raven could do was make sure Tristin was as comfortable as possible. Unfortunately, she knew just what to do for young rape victims. pulling her phone out she sent a quick text before standing to get ready for work

* * *

Jax had just finished dressing after his shower when someone pounded on his door and called out to him

"ey Jackie, come on, we got work to do" Chibs voice carried through the heavy wooden door he leaned against, waiting for the younger man

"Be right out"

strapping his knife into its sheath, he picked up his phone. He was just about to leave when he saw the notification for a text and a missed call.

_'When you have time, come by the hospital. I need to talk to you.'_

worried that something was wrong with his son he quickly typed a text back. even though the rational part of his mind told him if something was wrong with Abel, she would have tried to get in contact with someone else if she couldn't reach him; he only had one missed call anyway

He sighed, he knew he had to get out and get to work, but the thought that something was wrong wouldn't leave him. Raven hadn't got back to him. but he knew she was at work and she often didn't check it until she was free. shoving the phone into his pocket, he shrugged his Kutt on before leaving his room, worry still silently there in the back of his mind.

* * *

It turns out he did have a reason to be worried. Elliot Ozwald had just left after dropping the bomb that there was a rapist in town, and he had raped a thirteen-year-old girl - Ozwald's daughter. He had come to the club asking for them to find the fucker that did this.

So they brought it to church, and with only a slight argument from Tig, they had decided that they would find the man responsible. This kind of shit didn't happen in their town, and he'd be damned if he let this 'man' roam around freely with no repercussions.

"Aw, shit"

He was about to head out with Tig, Steel, and Clay when he spotted Deputy America and crew setting in the lot, resting against their squad cars. This was so what they needed.

"You girls selling cookies?"

"Funny," not a trace of humor, could be found on deputy Hale's face as he pulled his glasses off, "we're investigating a sexual assault."

"You Serious," Clay said, not letting on that they already knew. altho Jax knew that Hale knew that they were informed

"I need to talk to all your guys that were at the carnival last night, if they're not here, get them here, now."

"You think a Son had somethin' to do with that rape?"  
By now Clay and Hale were sizing each other up as he and Jax stood in front of the deputy

"Half of 'em have violent crimes on their rap sheets," he said by way of answer, as if that explained everything. while the sons may have been into the not so legal side of things, they would never rape a child "just following logic."

"Wasn't it just last week four Oakland cops were busted for prostitution and rape? Logic tells me we should ask where your dick was last night," he couldn't help but take a dig at the man.

"And don't say, "In your mama."

Hooking his thumbs through his belt loops, Hale held back a sigh and ignored the man: "Officers Mann and Fain will be taking your statements... It could take hours," he said, gesturing to the two officers standing behind him.

"I'm tryin' to run a business here." They didn't have time for this, they had to find the sick fucker

"We can do it here, at the station house - wherever you wanna do it. And don't say, "In your mama."

* * *

nothing. they had searched for hours and had come up empty. he knew it had to be one of the carnys through. They kept men like this one out of Charming, so it had to be an outsider. sighing he entered the room Abel was staying in for the time being. the little guy had made some big improvements that showed he was getting healthier. it would still be a while before he could be taken out of the toaster, Jax knew it would be worth the wait.

"He's a piccolo combattente, a little fighter, isn't he?"

It was her voice that had taken him from his thoughts. He didn't think he would ever tire of hearing her speak. The way her accent came out more on some words, or the way she would slip into her native tongue, sometimes without even knowing she had done it. "Yeah," a small smile worked its way onto his lips, "He is."

Turning his focus from the tiny baby sleeping to the brunette, the message from earlier had been in the back of his mind. Jax figured that now would be as good a time as any to ask her about it, "Hey, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"You already know about Ozwald's Kid? " she said with a sigh. He could see her heartbreak at the thought of what the young girl would have to go through.

"Yeah. Ozwald came by the shop earlier," he said. shoving his hands in his pockets as he moved closer to the brunette without realizing it.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Raven said, crossing her arms. She didn't need to say much more, Jax could see it on her face, of what this was doing to her.

"Hey," moving forward he wrapped his hands around her upper arms, gently shaking her so she would look into his eyes, "We're doing everything we can to get this fucker. shit like this doesn't happen in our town we do nothing about it."

"I know, it's just that-" he didn't know the memories that this whole situation had brought up. It brought up the awful things that her sorellina, her baby sister, went through when she was the girl's age. "This needs to be dealt with, Jax" her voice betrayed the calm look on her sharp features.

"And I told you, I'm doing everything I can," releasing her arms, he ran a hand through his hair. There had to be something they can do to get this guy. Just as he was about to ask her if she knew anything else, he saw Elliot stop in front of the window leading to his son's room

* * *

"Hi, Tristen, how are you feeling?" she asked, closing the door behind her softly. She sat down next to the young girl. Looking over her injuries silently.

"I'm kind of sore" her voice was soft and meek sounding as she did her best to give the older woman a smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

She felt for the girl she did, and she didn't want to prey, but she needed to know more about the attack so that Jax and the club could get the man who did this. "Tristen," she said lightly, a maternal tone to her voice as she grabbed the young girls hand "I need you to tell me anything you remember" she could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she debited weather to tell Raven or not

"My mom said-"

"Sweetie, your mother means well, but it's not healthy to keep it buried. and if you don't want to talk to me, I can get someone for you to talk to." Keeping her voice soft Raven kept from making any fast movements, and she made sure to only touch her hand, rubbing her thumb across it softly.

"Have you ever been..." she let her words trail off at the end.

Raven shook her head lightly, "No, not me. but my younger sister went through something similar to what happened to you. So I know about it."

Tristen broke down in tears and buried her head in Raven's shoulder, whispering about the man who did this to her.

* * *

"Jax," setting her hand on the blonde's arm, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "It was the clown" she could feel his muscles clench as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The two looked like lovers whispering in each other's ears to those around them. One of them being the biker matriarch

"Shit. Hale know?" he asked, ignoring the feeling that having Raven back in his arms brought back. "It had been a while since he had felt like this.

"No, but he will soon"

"Okay, Okay, I'll take care of it," looking into her green eyes made his breath leave him. the way she looked at him, it was like the five years apart hadn't happened. And as much as he wanted to stay like that with her, he had to go before Hale found out. "Thanks, Ray, I'll see you later" before he thought about it, his lips had already been pressed against her cheek.

Raven made a slight sound of surprise before watching the reaper on Jax's back disappear through the doors. a small smile on her face that didn't go away when Gemma stopped next to her.

* * *

the longest chapter so far! Sorry for the wait but I have been really sick the past week and I haven't been able to write. chapter five will be up sometime next week (hopefully) and as always

:Thanks for reading!:


	5. Sin city

This chapter has NOT been edited.

* * *

Raven sighed lowly as she parked her cherry mustang in front of Dusty's - a bar just outside of town. They were known to sell to minors if they had the right price. and she knew she would find her sister here. After everything that had happend at fun town last week, Thea had become distant and dodgy.

She should have known the memories it would bring in her sister; she never handled anything well that had to do with the abuse of children, especially like what happend with Qzwalds kid. It brought back the trauma she tried so hard to bury. and in turn bought the guilt Raven felt every time she got like this; if she could have found out sooner and stopped it before it had happened.

She stared into the green eyes that they shared; the only difference was that Thea's were a lighter, paler green than Raven's own jade ones. They were the only two to inherit them, the same eye that their no good father had. their brother's theirs from their mother.

"Thea, come on its time to go home." She kept her voice soft and calm. Thea had gotten the family curse from their father, anger. She had no problem fighting it out when she was sober, always quick to anger. nut when she was drunk, she became a loose cannon; nobody knew what she would do when she got too much alcohol

"No. leave me alone," she said, lifting the beer to her lips and turning her head from her sister.

Raven held the sigh that wanted to escape, she hoped it wouldn't come to this, that for once her sister would just listen. but they all had inherited the Romano stubbornness that would one day be their downfall. "Thea, I know you're hurting but getting drunk in a bar. come on I'll take you home"

"fanculo, cara Sorella, e lasciami in pace." _fuck off, dear sister, and leave me alone_. she spat, turning to glare at the older woman. Even though she was so young, she held a lot of hate in her thin body.

Raven sighed, It seemed like they would need to hold one of their infamous interventions. She would go talk with Steel tomorrow. For now, she had a drunk sister to worry about. "Mi dispiace, Sorella."_ I'm sorry, sister_.

Taking out a few bills from her pocket, Raven slapped them on the bar before grabbing the beer from her sister's hand. ignoring the yell from Thea, she pulled the younger woman from her seat, a hand wrapped around her sister's thin, bracelet clad wrist and brought her to stand next to her. even though Raven was a tall woman herself, Thea was slightly taller so she wobbled slightly from the force at which Raven had pulled her up.

"What the hell-" she didn't get to finish whatever she was about to say as Raven dragged her from the bar and managed to get her into her car. It helped that she was so drunk that she didn't know what was happening until they were driving.

When Raven glanced over to her sister she saw that she had fallen asleep with her head against the window. 'Oh, Thea' she thought as she turned back to the road. Sometimes she wished she could just take the pain that her family felt so they wouldn't have to suffer.

* * *

flicking the ash out of his cigarette, Jax looked out over the lot of Teller-Morrow, the only garage in town, and home to Samcro. Something about setting up there on the roof of the clubhouse, it was just something he couldn't explain. It had always been the spot he would go to when he needed a break from the club, or his overbearing, meaningful, mother. and ever since finding his father manuscripts, he had been questioning the way that their way of life was. and it was causing a strain between him and his step-father, which was something that was affecting everyone.

Jax brought the binder that held the words that were slowly changing his thoughts, into his lap so he could resume where he left off. The words on the pages made everything so messed up, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Honor his father's wishes and try and turn the club around. Or settle things with his step-father and go on with the way things have been for the past few years. but he also had his son to worry about now too, he had to make a better life for Abel, the little boy had already been through so much and he was just barely a month old

The sound of yelling pulled him from the words of his dead father. Standing, he tucked the binder under his arm and looked over the edge at the man who was yelling at him. Chibs was down in the lot waving his arms up at the blonde. It was time for him to head to church, the words of his father heavy on his mind

He and Bobby had just walked from the clubhouse out into the lot. They were headed for Indian Hills. It was going to be just the two of them, and he hoped that with it just being them they would be able to get there with little problems. But the cherry red Mustang pulling into the lot made Jax pause. It had been just a couple of days since he had last seen Raven, but it had been a lot smoother than their first few meetings since she'd been back.

"Give me a minute," he said to Bobby as he made his way to the brunette as she got out of her car. Her long legs clad in skin-tight jeans were the first thing he saw. For the past few weeks that she had been in town, he had only seen her in normal clothes twice. no one would ever be able to pass Raven in the leg department. she had legs that went on for days thanks to her height. She was Five ten and built with lean muscle, she was a looker.

"She's not giving you any problems, is she?" he asked, his eyes flickering to the Mustang just behind her. It was then that he noticed the youngest Romano sister was in the front seat of Raven's mustang. When he caught her eyes through the windshield, her pale green eyes held a look of contempt as she glared into his own blue eyes. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to win her back if he and raven ever got back together. after they had split, Thea had not been his biggest fan, but she- like most of the others. didn't know the reason as to what made them fall apart in the end. Jax wasn't even sure if Steel knew. after a year or so the man had started talking to him again, he knew it was only because they were both members of the sons. if it wasn't for that, he had no doubt that he wouldn't be standing there staring into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend's younger sister.

"No, it runs fine. Besides, I know a pretty good mechanic that would be able to fix it." she smiled, pulling him from his staring contest with Thea, but it didn't stop the younger woman from glaring at him.

Before he could say anything more, Thea was shoving past him on her way to the clubhouse, muttering something along the lines of "I need a drink."

"I'll see you later, Jax, I have to go deal with that before she gets Steel involved," giving him a smile as she kissed his cheek before following her sister into the clubhouse, leaving the blonde standing with a small smile on his face. but Bobby called out to him had quickly snapped him out of his daze.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is kinda jumpy, I got stuck on writing it and had to figure something out to get the flow back.

And there probably won't be an update next week as I am going to be out of town and won't be able to bring my laptop with me. and as always

: Thanks for reading! :


	6. Family Fights

The open road had always been able to clear his mind. It was just you, the wind, and asphalt for miles. He relished it, the freedom he had on his bike. He wasn't confined to the walls of a cage, or society. He could do whatever he wanted. They lived on the darker parts of society. But that was how he liked it. He thought, at least. But the birth of his son and his father's views had altered how he was seeing things. which was one of the reasons he offered to be the one to go to Nevada. He needed to talk to Jury. The man had been a good friend to his father, and to him.

He felt the blonde on the back of his bike clench her arms tighter around his waist. He wasn't sure why he had picked her up. Maybe it was the baby blues that stared at him, the total opposite of the jade ones that were on his mind constantly. Or maybe it was the part of him that couldn't stand to see a man put his hands on a woman.

He was sure of one thing though. that after this trip, he would make things right and get his woman back

"Tell Jury we'll be up there tonight."

He couldn't believe that Clay was just going to spring it on him like that. Jury had been a longtime friend to both the club and his family, and now he was just supposed to tell him that the tribe needed to patch over. It just didn't seem right. But for now, he would have to play by clay's rules, he couldn't rock the boat. with a heavy sigh, he flipped the phone shut and walked the distance from his bike to the Tribes clubhouse; soon to be another one of the Sons' houses.

Walking in he noticed that Bobby had already disappeared into the back room with the lovely looking Daytona.

"Hey, I was wondering where you had wandered off to"

The almost sickeningly sweet voice of the blonde made him pause. He had forgotten about her. his mind elsewhere, on more important matters. plastered on his pantie-dropping smirk, he wrapped an arm around her waist. maybe she could take his mind off of it for a while

* * *

"Tell Jury we'll be up there tonight," pulling the phone from his ear clay looked over at the members that were around for his phone call. they were looking at him waiting to find out more on what was happening. "We head out in an hour." looking over his shoulder, he gestured for the prospect: "Go break up the family counseling." He would need all of his guys on this. and they all knew not to mess with the small family of Italians when they were in the middle of a fight. the prospect had no idea what was waiting for him.

"Oh, I can't wait to get up there," with an almost sleazy looking grin tig ribbed his hands together: "Jury has some of the best girls up there."

"Sorry Tiggy, I need you on the shipment with juice." for a man that didn't show much emotion, Clay did look sorry.

"No. No, no, Clay, you can't do that to me! send the prospect with the kid."

'at least it's not shitter duty' ever since his slip up this morning Clay had been giving him a harder time than normal. he didn't know why juice had given him a sympathetic look after Clay had told him to go and get Steel. the man was pretty laid back. so he did get what the big deal was. but oh how he wished that he hadn't opened that door...

* * *

a few minutes before...

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was? What the fuck were you thinking, Thea! "

she knew this was going to happen and had hoped to avoid it. but Steel had gotten to her before she even made it into the clubhouse. she knew Steel was going to be pissed at how Thea had no regard for her own safety. and it was stupid, going into a bar that wasn't on the friendly list with Samcro.

"I was thinking that I needed to blow off some fucking steam! I didn't know I had to tell you everywhere I went!" Thea spat out with just as much fury as Steel yelled at her with it. that was one unfortunate thing they had in common with their father. Anger.

"You know that you aren't supposed to go to that place. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

Thea and Steel were nose to nose. He still towed over her by a few inches, but she wasn't backing down. green eyes clashed with gray like lightning striking.

'i knew it would happen eventually.' Raven wasn't going to interfere unless things got too heated between her siblings. even though their tempers would flair at the slightest thing, they would never hurt each other

"What the Fuck!" Thea's screech snapped her out of her thoughts.

With her arms firmly grasped in his tattooed hands, Steel glared into her bloodshot eyes. "Che cazzo stai facendo? non cercare di farla franca!" What the fuck are you on? do not try and bullshit me!

'Shit, how did I not notice?' Before, she had thought it was from the alcohol that she had been drinking, but if there was something else in her bloodstream... would explain her behavior. That still didn't give him the right to manhandle her like that, "Acciaio" talking softly, yet sternly she sat a hand on his tense shoulders. "Lasciala andare e fai un passo indietro" Let her go and take a step back

Taking a deep breath he did as she said. running a hand over his head. He was angry. mainly at himself. he should have seen this earlier. He should have known that she was slipping again. that the signs had been there for weeks now. things had started going downhill after Harvey left Raven. She felt like it was her fault that things ended the way they did. She was the reason Raven even went out with that douchbag lawyer in the first place. Thea had hoped it would help her get over the Jax sized hole the man had left in her older sister's heart.

"I don't have to tell you shit, you asshole."

Raven sucked in a breath. Hearing the words come out of Thea's mouth had grabbed her heart and squeezed it. She should have noticed the change in her attitude, but she had been so focused on seeing Jax again that she wasn't caring for her family like she should have been. "Thea, we just want to help you. We can't do that if you don't tell us what's happening"

"I don't want your damn help!" chest heaving, Thea snapped at her sister. she didn't need her breathing down her neck like the last time this happened. so what if she had a problem? she had been through so much in her life that the only thing that helped was the feeling of nothing. the bliss of not feeling like she's a disappointment, a disgrace, a burden to her family.

"Thea..." before Raven could finish, someone knocked once before pushing the door open.

"Hey Steel, Clay needs to... Talk to you."

you could cut the tension with a knife, and it seemed that Half-sack showing up was just the thing Steel needed to let lose the anger he had bearly managed to calm. lounging forward, he warped his hands around the younger man's neck and dragged him out of the room and down the hall before any of them could say anything.

following his lead, Thea bolted for the door before Raven could grab her. she needed to get away before she said something she might regret.

Raven sighed and sat on the bed. sitting her head in her hands. everything had gone to shit in just a matter of minutes, and she didn't know what she could do to fix it. or if she could

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait between updates. it has been over three months since I last posted to this story and for that I am sorry.**  
**for a while now I haven't been able to write this story the way I need to. I have the way it ends, the middle, and a few other small things in chapters already. but I just can't get it going in the way I need it to. so as of now New Things will be going on hold until I can get how I want to be. and once I have the entire book done, I will post it everywhere it needs to be.**

**in the meantime, I will be writing and posting all my other books once they have a few more of their chapters done.**

**New things is, and will most likely always be my first and favorite fic I have ever written. but until it is done I will not be updating it anymore. I hope to have it done sometime before the end of the year. but with all my other books, school, and work, I can not give a date it will be finished. Thank you for reading and I hope you will read the finished version when it's done. - Elle**


End file.
